Operation Distraction
by QQSuited
Summary: When Beca gets lost in her mixes, Chloe goes to some extremes to get her girlfriend's attention back on her. Where it should be. Drabbly. Fluffy. Drabbly fluff. Seriously...Just some "Day in the Life" type stuff I enjoy writing... Please read and review and let me know if I got it right.


A/N - Okay, I'm really having fun playing with these two characters. Some seriously drabbly fluff I got stuck in my head and had to put to Word document. Not my best effort but I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Please remain seated until the ride has come to a complete stop.

**Operation Distraction**

Chloe sighed and pushed open the front door to the apartment, stumbling in just as Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Jessica and Ashley were pulling on coats and gathering up backpacks.

"Hey, guys," she said with a smile. Apparently, the evening's Bella-brainstorming session had been held in the apartment she shared with Aubrey, Amy and Beca. "Are you guys finished?"

"Well, _we_ are," Cynthia Rose replied, returning Chloe's grin with a cheeky one of her own. "But you might want to check on Beca. The girl is ferocious when she's in mix-mode."

"Yeah," Stacie added. "I don't even think she noticed we left."

"That's Beca," Chloe replied. "I'll see if I can get her attention later. Did you guys eat?"

"Yeah, we stopped on our way over and got pizza," Ashley informed her. "Hey, don't wait until later to stop Beca. She's working like mad on this brand new new mash-up for Semi-Finals-."

"That we don't need because we have our songs-," Stacie cut in.

"And I'm afraid her head'll explode if she keeps this up."

Chloe laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

The others continued on to the door, piling out in a wave of good-byes. "Tell Beca bye!"

"Good night, you guys," Chloe called as they exited. "Be careful going home. See you later."

The door closed behind them and Chloe dumped her backpack on the floor and her keys on the entry hall table. She wanted nothing more than to kick off her shoes and leave them at the door, but she wouldn't give Beca the satisfaction of knowing she'd succeeded in turning the redhead into a total slob.

"Hey, sweetie," she called, entering the living room and seeing her girlfriend hunched over her laptop, headphones on, papers, CD cases and books scattered all around her. There was no response. "Beca?" the redhead called louder to be heard over the music and the noise-cancelling properties of the Beats headphones the little brunette wore. Still nothing. She reached out and pulled one earphone cup away from an industrial-pierced ear. "Hey, Beca!" she all but shouted into said ear.

Beca jumped approximately three feet into the air as her head snapped up. "What! Jeezus!" she shouted in surprise, a hand slamming onto her chest as if to keep her heart from exploding out of her body. Then she caught sight of Chloe. "Oh, hey," she replied, instantly falling back into the music she was working on. She gave Chloe a sideways, distracted, almost non-existent on the cheek while never taking her eyes off the computer screen. Then she settled the headphones back on her head and returned all her concentration to her mix.

"Um, honey," Chloe remarked, pulling the earcup back once more. "Did you notice your minions have left?"

The brunette looked up from her laptop, a little shocked to discover that, other than Chloe, she was alone in the room. "Oh, wow, when did that happen?"

Chloe smiled. "A few minutes ago. Why are you still mixing?"

"Huge competition, Chlo. Gigantic. Semi's, you know?" Beca turned back to her computer, once again completely engrossed in her music. "That kid from the Footnotes is in college now…"

"Yeah, and I was told by Fat Amy yesterday that you have your new music down and you're killing it in rehearsals. And now Ashley's afraid your head is going to explode."

"Yeah, Ashley. Cute kid."

Chloe's eyebrows knitted together at that. "Beca, have you eaten?" And again, there was no response. Chloe shook her head. She had to do something to distract Beca from ICCA's overload. "Hmm," she murmured to herself. "Hey, where are Aubrey and Amy?"

Beca's eyes were glued to her monitor. "Aubrey said something about her and Jesse going to a movie. I don't know where Amy went, she was here earlier," she replied absentmindedly. "Something about one of her boyfriends and blowing his mind, among other things."

"Oh, okay. Ew…"

So, the apartment was empty and their roommates apparently would not be returning any time soon. They were alone. They had the apartment to themselves and time to focus, really, you know, _**focus**_, on each other. Now the plan was forming in her head. Chloe wanted all of Beca's attention on her and knew one sure-fire way to get it...

Operation Distraction had begun.

After giving Beca a kiss on the top of her head, Chloe hurried to their bedroom and changed, pulling on a pair of skin-tight blue jeans and a cropped low-cut v-neck t-shirt, both of which showcased her best attributes magnificently, before returning to the living room. She found Beca in the same position, staring intently at her computer, mouse moving and clicking quickly, glancing from one song fragment to another on occasion. It was quite possible she was even singing to herself.

And if she were being completely honest and not single-minded in her focus of distracting the brunette, Chloe would admit that the tableau before her was incredibly, breath-takingly, amazingly, knee-weakening hot…

Shaking her head of the thought, Chloe moved over to the desk and put a gentle hand on Beca's shoulder. She brushed back the brunette's hair, let her fingers linger a moment on the sensitive nape of her neck. Her fingertips grazed Beca's earlobe then gently caressing the onyx spike before trailing down the brunette's neck to glide across a collarbone. She made an effort to put herself into Beca's line of vision at every opportunity. She needed her phone. She needed a piece of paper. Is there a stamp in the top drawer? Where are the post-it notes? Have you checked your e-mail? Sitting in the chair next to the desk and watching Beca intently, her best smoldering gaze taking in the younger woman. Propping her chin in her hand and making googly eyes at her. Any excuse to get close. A touch here, a brush there, a caress, a stroke. A foot slid sensually up the inside of Beca's leg.

Sighing, breathing, smiling...

Nothing.

Not a single response.

Beca may as well have been that statue of General Beauregard Barden that stands in front of the admissions building on the Quad for as much of a reaction as Chloe was getting.

(Okay, to be honest, there was one response. That sliding foot got a smack from Beca, like a fly being swatted in disinterested annoyance. Chloe's eyes popped open in surprise.)

Time to raise the stakes and pull out all the stops...

Huffing in indignation, Chloe stalked back to the bedroom and changed clothes again. Something a little more revealing, a tad more distracting, a lot more sexy... A spray or two of Creed's _Spring Flower_ on major pulse points and one between her breasts...

She walked back into the den wearing Beca's beloved New York Rangers jersey (which Beca had used to drive Chloe mad on several occasions). The redhead had ditched the t-shirt and jeans and wore _just_ the jersey. Kind of like a nightshirt. Being taller than Beca, however, the thing was a touch more revealing, skimming the tops of her thighs instead of, as on Beca, hitting at the knees. Surely this would work. Who in their right mind could resist it? Seriously?

Apparently, Beca could. There was nary a response from the young woman working so diligently on her music mix. Nary. A. Response.

Zip.

Zilch.

Nothing.

Nada…

Frustration was starting to niggle at Chloe. Huffing in irritation, she narrowed her eyes and doubled her efforts.

She made every excuse to be in Beca's way. Parading around the den with that jersey not even reaching mid-thigh, exposing a great deal of perfect skin. Standing behind Beca to look out the window, she gently caressed the brunette's shoulders, then lovingly ran her fingers through thick chocolate locks, her fingers pausing to gently caress the back of Beca's neck.

Reaching across the brunette for the newspaper, leaning over her shoulder to grab a pencil, pressing her chest against Beca's back in the process. Taking the chair next to the desk again and making sure Beca got a whiff of her perfume. Sensually crossing her legs and revealing a bit more tanned, muscled thigh. Leaning forward to give Beca an eyeful down the jersey as she attempted to do the crossword puzzle in the Atlanta Journal-Constitution. Nibbling sexily on her pencil as she tried to figure out an eight-letter word for "illicit lover".

Still nothing.

Not a blessed thing...

Chloe shook her head. This was some of her best stuff. The subtle seduction, making Beca crazy with a ghost of a touch, a lingering glimpse of the goodies or a smoldering come-hither look, letting her hair brush across Beca's hand as she bent down, her fingers sliding up her arm, her breath on Beca's cheek. This had never, ever failed her in the past. A few minutes of this and Beca was usually on her like a dog on a bone.

"I don't believe this," she muttered to herself, getting up to move to the sofa. "The other day, I'm sitting here minding my own business and she's all over me. Today I practically put my boobs in her face and she doesn't even notice me."

She stalked back from the couch and as she reached across the brunette one last time to slap the pencil back onto the desk, Beca grabbed her quickly by the waist, spinning her around and pulling her onto her lap. Chloe squealed in surprise.

"Trust me," Beca murmured, pulling off her headphones and letting her lips brush against Chloe's throat. "I noticed you. I noticed you in those jeans and I _certainly_ noticed you in this." She grabbed a handful of jersey, pulling the redhead down for a devastatingly passionate kiss.

"Took you long enough," Chloe murmured when they finally parted. "You never even flinched, I was beginning to wonder if you even knew I was alive."

"Oh, I knew you were alive, believe me," Beca growled, resting her forehead against Chloe's. Then she chuckled huskily and kissed her girlfriend deeply again. "Paramour," she whispered against the redheads lips a moment later.

"Wh- what?" Chloe mumbled in confusion, the lack of oxygen she'd just endured addling her brain.

"The eight-letter word for illicit lover. Paramour." Beca gave her a grin. "I have to say I… really love the way you work a crossword, Red. That little lean-in was... quite impressive. And it was a _very_ nice view..."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty confident about… all this," she joked, recalling their notable encounter in the showers of Baker Hall.

"You should be," Beca responded in kind, just as their lips met in another kiss, then another. Beca's arms tightened around Chloe, Chloe's hands slid into Beca's hair. The ICCA's and mixings were finally forgotten.

Pushing Chloe off her lap, Beca got up, took the redhead's hand and led her to the bedroom.

Bella's time was officially over.


End file.
